MIS POEMAS Y CANCIONES DE ESDLA 00
by Aure1
Summary: AIYA, OJO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA, LEAN ESTOOOOO Y...¡con un demonio dejen REVIEWWWSSSS!
1. La dama en la torre

La Dama En La Torre

En una ciudad,

muy lejos en el sur,

sobre una ciudad de plata,

se levanta una orgullosa Torre Blanca.

En la cumbre, en la ventana

está una dama contemplando

con ojos de verde esperanza

la ciudad a sus pies sembrada.

Su rostro es de marfil,

sus manos de plata,

sus cabellos del color de la noche

un rostro triste enmarcan.

Su corazón encendido,

con tristes pensamientos,

en su pecho hendido

encuentra cuna el sufrimiento.

Bajo sus pies la luz se mezcla

con unas casas antaño enhiestas,

allá, en la cumbre espera,

pareciera inalcanzable,

fría, hermosa doncella.

En sus ojos

la luz de las estrellas se refleja,

orgullosa y distante,

sus palabras son suaves como el rayo del sol,

su sonrisa, mejor que todas las buenas noticias,

así es mi Dama en la Torre,

de los Valar una fugitiva,

corazón guerrero, enigmática sonrisa

Sus caricias son mi cura

pues todo dolor mitigan,

y daría una vida de plenas alegrías

por encontrarla una noche en mis brazos protegida.


	2. Yace Doriath en ruinas

Yace Doriath en Ruinas

Un Hijo de Ilúvatar

nacido en Cuiviénen 

hace ya incontables años.

De las historias,

es la tuya la mas larga,

de las vidas,

es la tuya la no menos amarga.

Elwë, hoy Olwë te llora

y maldice el momento en el que de ti se separara.

Tú el único que desposara una Ainur,

que su vida doblegara 

por aquel a quien amaba.

Elwë Singollo de los Teleri el guía,

aquel que en el bosque se perdió un día.

En ese bosque conocería

aquella que le daría eterna alegría.

¿que habría sido del Reino Cercado

sin Melian y su sabiduría?

Elu Thingol, Rey de Doriath,

el primero de los reinos establecidos,

su ayuda prestó,

tolerante y protector,

a todo aquel que la necesitó.

El más poderoso de los reinos,

ni siquiera el mal lo derribó

en los años iluminados.

Yace Doriath en ruinas,

un collar y unos enanos fue su fin,

la avaricia de su Rey

y el poder de un silmaril.

Melian aún hoy llora,

su mayor pérdida,

Doriath aún llora,

el recuerdo de su vida,

aunque hace mucho de esto

sigue abierta la terrible herida.


	3. Ilúvëlinde

Ilúvëlinde (Canción de la Totalidad)

Por que las estrellas

del cielo se han ido,

por que la noche se ha vuelto mas oscura

porque el futuro es incierto ya,

es por eso que la totalidad 

nos ha olvidado y ha dejado

que todo se cubra de oscuridad.

Cuando la luz de Ilúvatar

de el cielo se fue

y en élfico navío

la esperanza se llevó.

¡Oh, Eru, por que has abandonado ahora

todo aquello que de tu pensamiento naciera!

¡¿Por que te has llevado con el ultimo suspiro

de los árboles la vida

del día el sol,

que de tu corazón un día surgiera?!

Por que los luceros del cielo se apagaron 

y la luz eléctrica los suple.

Las estrellas se cubrieron tras el manto del olvido,

los días, que para nosotros son ahora antiguos,

se han quedado ya tras la lápida

de la muerte dolorosa del polvo.

Hoy los ojos de Ilúvatar hacia otro lugar

están mirando, el smog los ha desviado,

los elfos ya no están aquí 

para darnos su belleza,

se fueron junto con las estrellas

y el hombre hoy sigue llorando su error 

pero aún sin darse cuenta que lo cometió.

Los pastores de árboles se olvidaron ya,

y bajo la mano de miles de Orcos,

perece el mundo entero,

Zarquino ya cambió de nombre,

ahora se llama Progreso

y bajo la bota de sus hombres,

las Tierras Bendecidas ya no existen.

Los Palantiri no son ya de peligro

ahora tenemos el Fax

sin riesgo de ser inducido por él.

Hoy Sauron nos da una nueva cara,

el Maia ahora se llama Globalización,

y se viste de colores, 

ha engañado a los Valar una vez mas.

¡Oh, Varda, pon tu luz en nuestros ojos!

¡Oh, Yavanna la mas ofendida de las Valier!

¡Manwë. deja que Nienna lave con su llanto

las heridas de la tierra!

¡Aulë pide a tu padre ayuda,

para sanar las guerras que los hombres crean!

¡Maldito el momento en que Eru decidiera

a los hombres la tierra heredar,

maldito el momento en que la luz del sol se apagó,

sin saber lo que mañana va a pasar,

lloro el momento en que se nos abandonó!

Las canciones no hablan ya 

de las hazañas de antaño, 

de las glorias de otros tiempos.

hoy se le canta al sexo y al engaño,

hoy los sueños están prohibidos.

Hoy esta prohibido soñar

y tus metas alcanzar.....


	4. LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ

LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ

En mis sueños, 

cuando el cielo se cubría de sombras, 

ví claramente, a Vingilot surcando el cielo

y las estrellas se apagaron, para no minar su brillo

y la luna paró su cantó, 

para escuchar como Vingilot surcaba las nubes,

la noche dejó de peinar su cabello para verlo pasar, 

y yo, yo me detuve en seco,

sin creer tal visión,

con los ojos vueltos al cielo,

y anegados en llanto,

vi las sombras bailar a su paso, 

temblaban al verse desplegadas por la luz,

el navío, en suave vaivén, bailaba al compás de ellas 

sin tomar parte en el ilusorio baile, 

en mis ojos vibraban con emoción 

las lágrimas de admiración,

por ver tal acontecimiento,

que deseaban salir,

y a las cuales reprimí.

Pero la emoción era mucha,

la sentí por mi pecho subir,

y desee estar en Vingitlot, 

para poder de aquí huir,

y escapar del asfixiante dolor,

por fin las lágrimas se desbordaron

y sentí un gran alivio,

pero la Estrella de Esperanza se había ido 

y yo me quedé aquí,

de pie sola en la obscuridad,

como siempre.


	5. LUZ DE LUNA

LUZ DE LUNA

¡Oh, Isil, La Refulgente!

en lento y armonioso vuelo

tú, surcas todas las noches

el oscuro y profundo cielo

perfumado con estrellas,

tú, la Pastora de los Sueños,

guardas las ilusiones bellas.

Tu brillo es,

de la plata el guardían,

corre por tus cabellos,

la noche femenina,

y solitaria en el cielo,

la única doncella,

que el brillo como escudo,

en su pecho lleva....

Hojas Doradas

Las hojas de Lórien....

que a tu paso caen.

Doradas gotitas,

de trémulo rocío,

por donde caminas

tu paso iluminan,

y con pies ligeros, 

tras el velo blanco,

con los pies desnudos,

bendito sea el suelo que pisas,

ríe la tierra con cada paso,

las hojitas ceden,

bajo la presión de tu pie,

como estrellas del suelo,

como ojitos con sueño,

las hojitas doradas de Lórien

....no caen en balde.


	6. CANCION DE CUNA PARA EÄRÊL

Canción de Cuna para Eärêl

Que los luceros nocturnos

te hagan cuna,

y una estrella fugaz

tu almohada será,

el manto de la noche te cubra,

del aliento helado del sur.

No tengas miedo,

mi niño,

mira la luna,

disfruta su brillo,

que te arrulle su canto,

como también el mio.

En los senderos oscuros 

que dibuja la noche

te tomaré de la mano,

y en los amaneceres,

color de ocre,

te cantaré una canción,

de sol y placeres.

Cierra los ojos,

sueña, duerme,

hasta mañana,

sueña conmigo,

sueña con glorias y batallas, 

sueña con esperanzas....

No tengas miedo,

mi niño,

mira la Luna,

disfruta su brillo,

que te arrulle su canto,

como también el mio.


	7. LAS CIENEGAS DE LA MUERTE

LAS CIÉNEGAS DE 

LA MUERTE

__

En la obscuridad,

cuando todas las luces

han quedado veladas,

cuando las estrellas se oculten,

bajo el manto de la muerte,

y la esperanza quede, 

tras la profundidad de la noche.

Entonces, tu corazón será,

como la guía de la esperanza,

en la profundidad,

de los mares del olvido,

para guiar a las exhaustas almas,

que persiguen la luz del sol.

Cuando el frío llegue

hasta los rincones de tu ser,

y el hielo atraviese tu carne,

empapada de dolor.

Cuando la guía se pierda

entre las rocas,

filosas y cortantes,

de la porfía y las injurias.

¿A donde irán las almas extraviadas

de los valientes guerreros,

enraizadas en la tierra yerma

del dolor?

¿A donde irán?


	8. REPLIEGUE

REPLIEGUE

Con cabeza baja y yelmo hendido,

vuelvo después de estar contigo,

tu fortaleza no puedo romper,

guerrero, ¿no deseas volver?

Con cabeza baja y yelmo hendido,

vuelvo de guerra: he perdido

Tu union con el sur harás

yo no lo puedo evitar.

Ve con tu pueblo,

disfruta sus mujeres.

¿cúantos vástagos habrá

antes de que te vuelva a enfrentar?

¿Su gloria es la tuya?

huye cuando la tración esté cerca,

y encontrarás,

cerradas mis puertas.

Con cabeza baja y yelmo hendido,

vuelvo a casa en un acto fallido,

mi pueblo y el tuyo nunca se unirán,

el gozo rechazaste, ¡anda, festeja ya!

Con cabeza baja y yelmo hendido,

toco a tu puerta en un breve sonido:

-Si perdón pedirás, hincado lo harás-

Me dices con un chasquido.

-No he venido por humillación.

señor, el sur también es mío

Mi reino ha vencido, tu gloria es tu derrota;

tanto has pensado en mí

que ha fallado tu estrategia.

Dime ahora, señor ¿Quién pedirá perdón......?

Ithil-Nimiel


	9. LA SOMBRA DE LOS CAMINOS

La Sombra de los Caminos

¡Oh, Aeth

mi bella y terrible señora,

la sombra de los senderos,

el fantasma de las sombras,

quién fuera tú,

dueña de la noche.

A tu paso,

las montañas cedían,

y las bestias se escondían,

dime, domadora de mentes.

¿cúal es tu gloria?

sino la sangre bebida por tu espada,

sino la muerte propinada por tu mano.

Acaso el padre de los dragones,

sería un adversario digno de tí.

Acaso el cielo es digno

de estar sobre tí.

Dime, dama oscura de la tierra

llevas en las manos la victoria

de tantas batallas y guerra.

El fuego de tus ojos, 

cualquier alma quema.

Entonces,

¿que mas queda que un espíritu solitario?

Donde estará aquel, que se hara digno,

de tus manos, de tu boca

¿donde está?Hace mucho ya

que te dejó y se fué, adonde no puedes seguirlo....


	10. ALATAFINIEL

ALATAFINIEL

Joven e inmortal doncella,

con la piel de porcelana,

intemporal como una estrella,

y a la oscuridad ajena,

tan fría, distante y bella.

De mirar noble

y porte sereno

el dolor en el rostro, 

que avanza como cruel veneno.

De la Luna su blancura,

en los cabellos, los rayos del sol,

y el brillo estelar,

en los ojos de hielo azul.

La Princesa Noldorín,

con la magia en las manos,

la esperanza de su pueblo,

el pilar de sus hermanos.

Belleza élfica,

que ningún lay hará justicia,

la fuerza de tu espíritu,

que el sufrimiento jamás menguó.

Bajo un árbol yace hoy,

la de los ojos fríos,

la de cabellos dorados,

y en un túmulo,

sus recuerdos fueron llorados.

¡Oh! Alatafiniel

de la casa de Ingwë,

la honestidad, el poder y la gloria,

fundidas todas en tí,

dime, cuando yo muera y parta de aquí,

¿quién llorará por tí?


	11. DAGOR LAERNÎN

Este poema describe con metáforas mi manera de ver la guerra que se sucita en puerta, créanme que duele escribir estas cosas, pero debo hacerlo, si alguíen tiene alguna idea o quieren que escriba sobre algún tema en especial, ya sea de ES o ESDLA o la situación actual, o lo que sea, usen los Reviews, y si no, pues igual dejen, siquiera para saber que no me freí yo sola. En respueta a tu pregunta Anariel, sí, escribo poesía libre, sino me crees, lee el de "Las ciénegas de la muerte", ese es libre, no es del Señor. Bye (recomiéndenme por ahí);-)

Dagor Laernîn

Mirando la llama de la vela,

imaginando un fuego ardiente,

imagino tierras lejanas y

a Eärendil con su estrella en la frente,

con las nubes como hermanas, 

tan ajenas a la muerte.

La lucha en el cielo,

se empapa de roja victoria,

dragones y licántropos, 

como jamás se vieron en la historia,

con voluble y seguro vuelo,

sobre la tierra su veneno derraman,

sobre los guerreros,

sobre los soldados de Aman.

Los Ainur,

se ven en el cielo brillantes,

de la maldad poseídos, 

como luceros encendidos,

tan fuertes como antes.

Los escudos se han hendido,

ya los yelmos han caído,

la tierra rojinegra se ha teñido.

La tierra está en duelo,

de llanto se cubre el cielo,

matanza, 

de hermanos por hermanos,

la muerte,

se ríe burlona en nuestra frente.

Los Valar ¡que equivocados!,

¡¿donde estaba el mal?!

sino en sus corazones mellados.

¡¡Oh, escucha mi llanto Eru, no permitas

la muerte de tus hijos por propia mano, 

¡¿como soportar, tanta trizteza tanto llanto?

Dime señor creador de todo, 

si tu estás con nosotros,

¿quíen está con el otro bando?

¿con que nombre te conocen, a tí, al que está solo, como te llaman, como te rezan, acaso no eres tú el mismo, que en nuestros corazones habita, el mismo, que con nuestras vidas al azar juega?

¡¡Os lo ruego señor, dime quién eres, 

para mirarte a los ojos y entender..........por que? 


	12. LAER NÎNDINE

Laer Nîndine

El canto de las lágrimas silenciosas.

En el sendero de la obscuridad,

mientras tu cuerpo inerme 

yace en un túmulo de espinos,

y plagado de una sombra,

sin ángulos ni proyección alguna.

La luna fría, 

desde el cielo observa,

las lágrimas en silencio corren,

y nadie se da cuenta.

El dolor derramado,

sobre la ínfula tumba,

y los espinos penetran la piel,

y se quedan en tu carne,

como fríos puñales,

heridas de traición.

Ya las manos frías,

el corazón yerto,

sin la mas mínima emoción,

escucha de mi llanto,

la dolorosa canción.

Y mira de mi rostro,

las lágrimas hermosas,

escucha de mis ojos,

las lágrimas silenciosas....


	13. A UN LADO DEL CAMINO

A un lado del camino

Adiós dulce tierra y cielo del norte,

que tus campos sean siempre verdes,

y en los jardines

sean las flores siempre alegres.

Ojalá y vea de nuevo,

cuando vuelva, otra vez,

las suaves colinas bordadas en colores,

de pensamientos, campanillas.

Las cumbres doradas,

en la luz del atardecer,

nos dicen adiós en la lejanía,

y la tarde se recorta de agonía.

Adiós mi dulce pueblo,

cuando escucharé de tus niños, las risas,

cuando veré de nuevo el giro del molino,

y el vaivén de los árboles al viento.

Cuando será,

cuando llegará el día,

en que gire mis talones,

y vuelva al hogar,

al calor, al canto.

Cuando, en un atardecer, 

tomaré de vuelta el camino,

y llegaré,

al agua caliente,

al pan, al vino.

Cuando será la noche, 

en que, envuelto en mis mantas.

veré las estrellas,

a través de las ventanas.

Pero hoy, al margen del camino,

con el corazón errante y frío, 

con las manos duras,

y el estómago vacío,

canto con voz melancólica,

por la tierra que he dejado, y observo a lo lejos,

la tarde agónica. 

!!Mas que obvio, las palabras Comarca y Frodo les dicen algo!!


	14. LAY DE LA LUZ

L ay de la Luz

(fragmento)

Esta noche en que la opacidad reina,

te amaré largamente, 

hasta el final de los tiempos,

a través de los mares,

y mas allá de las estrellas.

Sobre Montañas de Fuego,

y Bosques de Sombra,

en la rapidez del Rio,

y bajo las blancas nubes.

No me olvides, 

pues te amaré eternamente,

y una estrella brillará entre nosotros.

Cuando el camino llegue a su fin,

y tu alma esté cansada de esta Tierra,

te vere allá donde va tu aliento,

te esperaré allá donde anteriormente te conocí.

Al amanecer,

cuando la noche haya pasado,

la Estrella del Cenit

brillara entre tú y yo.


	15. EL LAY DE LA LUZ II

L ay de la Luz

(fragmento 2)

Si la obscuridad,

pone un velo sobre tus ojos,

y la noche se cierra sobre tí,

ocultando el sol,

puede que el sonido del mar te reanime.

Entonces...../

/....El choque de las olas, 

el roce del viento,

la brisa en tu rostro,

¿No vendrás a mirarlo?,

¡No vendrás a sentirlo mas!

En una isla, 

solitaria como la Luna en el cielo,

me sentaré a llorar por tí,

las lágrimas, son flores blancas,

que caen de mi rostro,

lágrimas que derramo por tí.

Entre los cambios del mundo, 

estás allí, aislado y tan lejos de mí,

quiero tenerte cerca,

quiero amarte por siempre hermano,

quiero, que, como antaño, 

me tomes de la mano.

Y yo, desde la orilla,

no puedo hacer nada,

el pasado que nos unía,

y el amor que nos une, vivirá, 

mas allá que tú,

mas allá que yo,

por siempre, en la eternidad......

lloraré por tí.


	16. ORACION POR LOS ERRANTES

Oración por los Errantes

Los cansados viajeros,

hoy duermen bajo una noche

de luminosas estrellas,

el fuego encendido...

¡Oh! Eru, protégelos en su viaje,

que tus ángeles protectores 

abaniquen con sus alas, en suave vaiven,

que la luz de tu mirada,

ilumine su rostro,

y tu mano los lleve por senderos seguros.

¡Oh! Eru, apiádate de ellos,

Que sus almas sean recompensadas,

y sus piernas ligeras,

que su gracia sea eterna,

y las armas certeras,

que con las saetas de la verdad,

hieran en lo profundo a la oscuridad.

Que sus corazones sean bendecidos,

y reconfortados su pensamientos,

dádles fuerzas,

confianza para continuar,

que piensen en las tierras,

allende el Mar,

y en la bella y dulce tierra,

a la que han de retornar.....

.


End file.
